


you moan, you lose

by lllogical



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Movie theatre sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!ong, daniel is a little shit, lapslock, ongniel are exhibitionist, top!Daniel, well im not so sure about that part but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: what were they supposed to say if a person caught them?“oh, please don’t mind us, we’re just two idols fucking in the back corner of the theatre.”(aka ongniel + a movie theatre = sex)





	you moan, you lose

**Author's Note:**

> i know the prompt said semi-public, but there's no movie theatre sex yet, so i was like 'hey, let's have ongniel fuck in a movie theatre' and i think it still counts as semi-public since it's not outside??? does that make sense??? idk i lost all my brain cells writing this.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s unbetad (so um forgive my grammar error ;-;)

what were they supposed to say if a person caught them?

“oh, please don’t mind us, we’re just two idols fucking in the back corner of the theatre.”—if they did, seongwu and daniel would be thrown out and jailed for public indecency. they’d also end up jobless since swing is a shit company that doesn’t know how to deal with damage control and end up just firing them as a result.

seongwu didn’t think when he agreed to this, why he even condoned it. for goodness sakes, they were in public, yet his exhibitionist of a boyfriend disregarded that fact and said, “it’s fine, hyung, there’s only a couple of people.” as he reached over seongwu’s pants, cupping his dick which stirred (that little traitor). “they won’t know.”

the younger even had the gall to wink at him.

it’s not like it’s daniel who’s the only exhibitionist one, as much as seongwu hated to admit it out loud, he enjoyed the thrill of fucking in places where people could easily see them. plus, it's nice to have a change of view as looking at the same ceiling gets boring.

glaring, he slapped his hand away. “what the fuck, daniel. we're in a fucking movie theatre. there are no curtains or anything to cover us!” seongwu hissed as daniel attempted to undo his pants. “and there are old women six seats below us.”

“the chairs are high enough to cover us and like you said, _old women_. i’m sure they’ll be too focused on the movie to even pay attention to what’s happening behind them,” daniel reassured, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “now, how about we play our little game?”

“are we actually doing this?”

“hey, you agreed before and that time when we went to the mall and that time when we were recording, and that time when we—“

“okay, i get it!” seongwu huffed. he didn’t need to be reminded of all the times he and daniel decided to have sex in public. daniel has enough selfie proofs for that, they always take a picture “for memories,” as daniel liked to say. memories his ass, he just wants to annoy seongwu.

“what’s the condition this time?”

thanks to the screen's illumination he could see how daniel’s eyes are twinkling and seongwu dreaded what's about to come. he knows that face, it was the same one he wore every time he wants to make seongwu suffer. god, how badly he wanted to smack him right now.

“you need to be quiet, like always, _seongwu hyung_ ,” he purred to his ear, even daring to nip at the shell of his ear. seongwu groaned, from the bite and from cursing his boyfriend for being such a little demon.

he hated the fact that this is actually turning him on. seongwu looked at daniel, who leered at him, telling seongwu that his boyfriend’s already turned on and there’s no backing out.

fuck it.

both of them knew that seongwu can’t be quiet. he’s very loud, or vocal (as he liked to call it), which is both a blessing (for daniel because he likes hearing seongwu moan his name; he’s egoistic like that), and a curse because everyone within range will hear him.

no matter how much he tried to contain his voice, it still slips out, seeping through the walls like bullets and out into the next door for people to hear. like that one time, they decided to do it backstage of a filming set and jisung caught them because he heard a faint shout. needless to say, their leader was traumatized by having to witness daniel’s dick buried deep inside seongwu mid-orgasm.

jisung couldn’t look at them in the eyes for a week.

and another little incident, courtesy of his vocals, happened two weeks ago. this time it happened at the dorm; it was in the middle of the night, so everyone was fast asleep in their rooms—or so they thought, because _daehwi_ , oh poor little daehwi, they really scarred their maknae for dear life, had walked in on them having sex in the kitchen counter because he was woken up by seongwu’s moans, thinking that a member was sick and needed help.

because of that, the two of them were banned from fucking in the dorm, for a month. they also had to clean the dorm, the members making them disinfect the whole place because who knows where they also fucked.

even when they’ve done it in open places, they only do it when they’re sure that everyone’s gone (the jisung situation didn’t count), or fuck in spots where they're still easily concealed. but ever since their sex ban, daniel decided to be a little bit more daring, asking seongwu if they could have sex at one of the mall’s changing rooms.

he declined at first, scared by the fact that they could be caught, but his heart skipped a little at the suggestion. they needed to be cautious since they’re idols, a lot of people looked up to them and if they’re caught, they’d be ruined. but then, daniel decided to propose a dare, which is one of seongwu’s weaknesses. curse his inability to back down from a challenge.

daniel bargained that if seongwu was able to keep quiet, he’d allow him to do anything, give him the reins for two weeks. the only catch is that it only applies to seongwu and it’s only accessible if it’s in public. that ignited the small smoke to burn and he agreed instantly, thinking that he’ll be able to do it—spoilers, he lost.

a few days passed, it has become a little game of theirs and daniel’s had yet to lose; which irked seongwu a whole ton.

someday, he’ll beat daniel.

“you better make sure we don’t get caught.” he pointed at him sharply, discarding the face mask that settled on his chin, stuffing it on the cup holder. he sat up, blocking daniel's view of the screen as he settled in front of him.

daniel grinned up at him, placing his hand on his hips. “that’s totally up to the fact if you can keep your mouth shut and not let any noise out, hyung.”

seongwu huffed, leaning down and clashing their lips, moving aggressively as he deepened it. he opened up when daniel ran his tongue along the seam of his mouth, humming inside the kiss as daniel’s tongue explored. their kiss was hungry, sloppy, noisy and heated as both of them made their intent on winning. their teeth clashed against each other, clacking as seongwu snaked his arms daniel’s neck to pull him closer, this time shoving his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat, whose groan tumbled into his own.

this time, seongwu will keep quiet.

he felt daniel pulling him down into his lap, so seongwu broke away, straddling him properly. as he let himself be comfortable in daniel’s lap, he could feel the heat coming from his pants, and it excited seongwu as daniel's bulge poked his thighs. he wriggled a bit, wanting to stimulate daniel further and he’s satisfied when his boyfriend moaned.

he hated the fact that the game only applied to him since daniel was also pretty vocal. he could have easily won if it counted for him too. he swallowed that loath by crashing their lips again and drinking all the noises he could filter out from him.

by the time they pulled away; their breathing was ragged, their lips swollen and red and strings of saliva followed their lips. everything was suddenly hot, seongwu felt like he’s melting as the tension between them thickened with lust and yearning. the tightness he felt in his pants didn’t help, it’s like he’s suffocating.

and daniel, he looked absolutely fucked already, his eyes dark and wild. his hair was also an absolute wreck, seongwu’s fingers messing it up as he thread his fingers through it when they were making out. daniel fucking looked _gorgeous_ like this, the image going straight to his hardened member.

any person nearby probably heard them, heck everyone might have heard them, but when he looked around to check, everyone’s eyes were still on the big screen, enamoured at the man being arrested by two cops.

that’s going to be them someday.

daniel turned his face back to him, stealing a peck. “don’t worry, they’re used to couples making out in the theatre, hyung.”

“i will gut you open if a video of us having sex gets spread around,” he threatened, but his boyfriend only chuckled and started pressing soft kisses on his neck and down. he tilted his head to the side for easier access, whimpering as daniel nipped and sucked on his skin. his back arched every time he bites on a spot hard. seongwu can already picture how his neck will look like tomorrow, full of hickeys.

seongwu inhaled sharply when he felt his hand slip inside his shirt, his body tingling as he caressed each part of his skin he gets his fingers on. he needed more than these meek touches. to prompt daniel, he ran his hand down his chest, whispering to daniel's ear to let him know he appreciates every inch of muscles and what he wants him to do. seongwu slowly traced small circles on daniel's abs to his groin, teasing him. daniel grunted, toying with his nipples and twisting them in retaliation. seongwu gasped.

" _fuck_ ," he said and quickly palmed daniel’s arousal, which hardened even more beneath seongwu's hand at his ministrations. daniel groaned, retracting his lips from seongwu's collarbones and placed his hands to his waist, grinding his erection against him.

seongwu threw his head back at the pleasure that coursed through his body, fingers digging on daniel’s shoulder as his boyfriend grounded their hips once more. seongwu bit his lip, locking the loud moan that threatened to come out and buried his face in the crook of daniel’s neck as they continued to rut against each other.  
  
seongwu could come just from this.

he whined when daniel stopped, but the other shushed him as he unbuckles his pants. “hyung, can you lift your hips up, i just need to pull down my pants.”

“make it fast.” he clambered out of daniel’s lap.

daniel laughed, kissing him on the cheek. when his pants and boxers are pulled down to his thighs, seongwu wasted no time and quickly got down on his knees. his cock was swollen and heavy and leaking with pre-cum, seongwu wrapped his fingers around it, looking up at daniel through his lashes before taking him whole.

“ _shit, hyung_ ,” daniel hissed, bucking into seongwu’s mouth. his hands landed on his hair, gripping a fistful when he started to bob his head up and down.

seongwu hummed, the vibration sending daniel’s mind into a frenzy and tightened his grip. seongwu welcomed the light sting in his scalp, enjoying how much of a mess he can make daniel. he cupped daniel’s balls, fondling with them as he sucked him. his boyfriend moaned appreciatively. daniel was big, sometimes he even wondered how he could fit in his mouth. the first time seongwu deepthroated him, thinking he could do it, he choked, hard.

daniel had to stop him because tears trekked down his face, afraid that it was too much and that he was hurting him, but seongwu insisted to keep going. compared back then, he’s gotten a lot better now that daniel could fuck his mouth without much caution.

he pulled away to breathe, a string of saliva connecting his lips with daniel’s shaft. his thumb ran over his slit, loving the way daniel jerked his hips up, eager for more. seongwu pumped his cock a few times before diving back down and licking a stripe from daniel's balls up to his tip. daniel tugged on his hair as he swirled his tongue on his head.

“ _enough_.” seongwu engulfed him one last time, breaking away with a loud, wet popping sound. he stood up when daniel urged him too, tugging his pants and boxers down to his ankles. seongwu shivered when he felt the cold air of the theatre, his leaking cock springing out.

daniel’s hands reached for his ass, kneading them with an appreciative hum. seongwu groaned as daniel continued to grope him. he never understood daniel’s fascination with his ass, knowing himself that he doesn’t have the best one, yet daniel loved them. “fuck, hyung, turn around and face the screen,” daniel ordered.

he followed him and seongwu was met by a shooting scene as his eyes landed on the screen. he browsed the theatre, looking if anyone’s caught them yet, but no, they were all still focus on the screen. “bend, hyung.” he did as told. daniel continued to play with cheeks, palms caressing them softly.

“ _daniel_ ,” he hissed as daniel’s connected with one of his cheeks, the slap creating a loud smack. he turned around, glaring at the younger who just smiled cheekily at him. “what if they hear.”

“don’t worry, it’s too noisy in here.” as if to prove his point, an explosion sound echoed in the room. it wasn't reassuring, but seongwu accepted it and let daniel pull him apart, ass clenching as daniel blew on his entrance, lips ghosting on it as he kissed the flesh before licking a stripe, repeating his action again. seongwu gritted his teeth, holding on to the chair in front of him.

daniel continued to rim him, sucking and prodding his hole noisily, even thrusting his tongue inside and seongwu tried hard to stay quiet. he was sure his fingers were going to rip the leather on the chair with how hard he was clenching it. daniel was fucking talented with his mouth, it was honestly one of seongwu’s weakness because both of them know how much the younger can make him lose control just using his tongue.

“hurry up,” he ordered.

“patience, hyung,” daniel said, jabbing his tongue deep and seongwu rested his head on top of the chair, hoping it will block out the little whimpers from him. “we fucked earlier, so there’s no need to stretch you.” yet his actions didn't match his words as he wordlessly stuck two fingers inside him. seongwu eyes fluttered shut, biting his lips.

“ _ah_ , niel, fuck—just like that,” daniel curled his fingers inside him, hitting his prostate, “fuck me,” he begged, wiggling his hips which prompted another noise from him as daniel latched his mouth on his ass again, adding to the pleasure of finger fucking him and his fingers prodded at his spot each thrust, making it more hell for him and harder to control every sound from coming out.

seongwu wanted it, desperate for his touch, his cock, and daniel. “ _niel, please_ ,” he sobbed.

“as you wish.” when daniel’s fingers retracted, seongwu felt empty, his ass clenching on air and he wanted to be filled quickly. he heard the rustle of a condom packet being opened and seongwu waited until daniel puts it on him and get to fucking him, but it felt like forever as no cock entered him. he whined, head turning back to daniel.

that fucker, he was watching seongwu with an amused smile, pumping his cock lazily as he enjoyed seeing him suffer. “you want it, you do it, hyung,” daniel told him.

he snarled, slapping his hand away and daniel let him. “fine, you shit.” seongwu turned back to the front, standing up and perching himself back on daniel’s lap, placing his feet on the seat to hoist himself, so it was easier for him grab daniel’s dick.

balancing himself carefully since there was little space, he lined up daniel’s cock in his entrance and slowly lowered himself, but suddenly daniel gripped his hips and slammed into him hard. “ _ah!_ ” he cried, mouth hanging and eyes widening as he gasped, but daniel quickly covered his mouth with his hand, moving.

does this man not realized how big he was? seongwu was full, daniel’s cock completely filling his inside. even he’s loosened up, the sudden intrusion got him tensing up and he tried his best to relax his muscles and not clenched down on him.

a few thrusts and seongwu felt himself unwind, rocking his hips back against daniel, closing his eyes as daniel pulled out and pushed in, angling his hips.

they continued fucking in the seat, the sound of their skin being covered up by the loud sound effects and music from the movie. daniel goes deeper each time and changing his pace and angles so much seongwu wasn’t able to withhold any noise from slipping out as he hit that spot over and over again. daniel’s hand that made sure to catch all of the sounds that left his mouth was smothered with his saliva. in the middle, they heard a loud creak from below, and they immediately stopped, nervous that someone had heard them. daniel removed his hand, sitting up straighter and adjusting seongwu along with him, who gripped the armrest and knocked off the popcorn that was placed on it as daniel’s cock delve deeper inside him.

seongwu panted, looking around to see if anyone was staring at them and he was glad when no one was. thank god there were the only ones at the very back. “continue,” he whispered, welcoming daniel’s hand on his lips as daniel’s started moving in and out of him again. seongwu helped, using the armrest to bounce and meeting daniel’s thrust and creating a rhythm that has both of them groaning.

in a matter of minutes, seongwu felt the familiar tension coiling in his lower stomach, getting heavier and heavier each thrust and he leaned back against daniel’s chest, whining softly in his ear. without him saying anything, daniel wrapped his hand around seongwu’s dick and jerked him off, timing it with his movement and suddenly, his toes are curling, his mouth falling wide and body convulsing forward as his vision blurred and white spurts covered daniel’s fingers and his wrinkled shirt. he’s twitching at the end of his orgasm, wincing a bit as daniel continued to fuck him, sensitive.

daniel followed soon, losing his rhythm as he chased for his release. seongwu threw his head back as daniel bit his neck and held his hips tight as came inside the condom, cock pulsing inside seongwu. they both melted into the sit, sweaty and tired and sticky.

fuck, that was good.

breathing heavily, daniel slowly slipped out inside seongwu, taking off the condom, tying it and dropping it on the floor. seongwu cringed at the thought of a staff finding it, they’d probably curse them.

“see, i told you, they wouldn’t care.” seongwu lifted his head up from daniel’s shoulder, grimacing as his thighs and legs muscles screamed at him. “you lost though, hyung.” he grinned.

seongwu sighed, so much for being quiet.

 

 

  
they spent the rest of the time cleaning, picking up the popcorn on the floor which seongwu didn’t even know he knocked out, thank goodness their drink stayed unbothered in the cup holder. they didn’t bother watching the movie as it was lost on them, not being able to follow the plot throughout the beginning since they got distracted.

seongwu was really glad that no one was sitting on the same row as them.

when they were going out of the theatre, their mask and cap hiding their identity, one of the two old women from below approached them. she smiled at their intertwined hands, “you two seem to be very good friends.” she giggled, it reminded seongwu of those creepy old ladies in the movies. “i hoped you two enjoyed the movie.”

then, she winked, leaving them standing there stunned.

moments later, seongwu flushed as he realized that she probably heard them.

daniel, that fucker, laughed beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> so... um... how was it? this is my first porn (technically it's not since i have another one stored, but it's the first one to be posted) so idk how i did (๑°⌓°๑)
> 
> congrats to Catriona Gray!!! 
> 
> and i would like to thank [ate kristel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri)  
> and [ate kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnslate)  
> for reading over this mess! 
> 
> to the prompter, if you can kindly reveal yourself (only if you want to, of course) so i can gift this to you! 
> 
> anyway, catch me on twt [@versitell](https://twitter.com/versitell)  
> or cc [@ohtaeongzi](https://curiouscat.me/ohtaeongzi) if you ever want to talk or send a prompt


End file.
